Burning the Past to the Ground
by Glassh0use 0phelia
Summary: Would everything of changed if he'd been a girl? Rufus/Female Kadaj
1. Starting the Fire

**Nothing Belongs to Me. Just the main idea.**

* * *

><p>Three motorcycles pull up to a hill. Three silver-haired people drive up. The one in the middle hits a Sword and knocks it out of its placement in the ground. The obvious oldest of the group has short silver hair with sideburns; The Middle has long silver hair. And of the last one, a young lady with short, but not as short as the eldest's, framing a pretty face, but you know what they say, pretty faces hide ugly secrets. They all had cat-like green eyes. <p>

"Hey, Kadaj? Is that where big brother lives?" The one with the longest hair questioned.

The only girl of the group, Kadaj, acknowledged him, "Yeah."

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?" The long-haired man continued.

"Not a chance." Kadaj watches.

The long-haired silvernette seemed to sigh.

The oldest of the group sneered slightly, "Don't cry, Yazoo!"

"But mother's with him." The middle sibling, Yazoo, started.

Kadaj pondered for a moment, "Maybe not"

The oldest sibling started to cry.

"Don't cry, Loz." Yazoo had a slightly emotionless tone as he teased.

Kadaj spotted Cloud and got the other's attention, "Hold on, he's coming!" 

Yazoo and Loz exchanged a smirk, "Heh."

Yazoo and Loz, on their motor cycles drive off the hill, sending out monsters, and chasing after Cloud until they were next to him.

Loz looked angry, "Where's mother?"

"We know you hid her, brother!" Yazoo insisted.

Kadaj stood on top of the hill. She's on the phone talking to an angry turk.

"Tell me you're leading me on! Because I think you do have Mother there. No need to shout! I don't want to talk to you; put the President on." 

They continue to fight, even as Yazoo shoots off Cloud's goggles

"Heh." the two laugh.

Kadaj shuts the phone and gives the signal for her brothers to pull back, as well as to remove the monsters that were after Cloud. They did, and they all drove off, with Kadaj and Cloud locking eyes at the final seconds.

* * *

><p>Cloud was at the Healin Lodge, he had gotten some calls and Tifa told him of a certain call. So here he was talking to Rufus Shinra.<p>

"The day of the explosion..." Rufus started

"What do you want from me?" Cloud diverted his eyes

"I managed to get out..." Rufus tried to continue

"Who were the guys that attacked me?" Cloud insisted

"Before it collapsed..." Rufus finished

"I'm leaving." He determined

"We need your assistance, Cloud." Rufus seemed to curl closer into the sheet covering him

"Not interested." Cloud started to turn away. 

"I acknowledge that Shinra ... owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones that put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right." Rufus explained

They could both hear Reno shouting something from outside, where Cloud had left him.

"As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake." Rufus started again.

"Yep! In the Northern Cave!" Reno practically screamed just to be heard.

"What do you think we found?" He noticed Cloud tensing, "Nothing. Nothing at all. You can relax. However, not all went as planned. We were interrupted by the same three who attacked you - Kadaj and her gang."

"Kadaj..." Cloud mused over the name.

"It seems she doesn't want us finishing what we started. Really, what could they be thinking?" Rufus seemed to ponder it.

"What does that have to do with me?" Cloud rolled his eyes

"Kadaj and her group are young and violent - as dangerous as they come, especially her. She's young and unpredictable, not to count hormones and the fact she's really calculating. That's why we decided that it might be in our best to hire a little muscle." Rufus smirked.

"Too bad. I'm only a delivery boy now." Cloud countered

"You're all we have. Cloud, look, you're an ex-SOLDIER, aren't you?" Rufus remarked

Cloud turned and got ready to leave.

"Heh. In my head..." He laughed slightly 

Cloud hesitated while he opened the door.

"What's this stuff about ... Mother?" Cloud tried to look Rufus in the eyes

"Why? Did Kadaj say something to you? No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers; that's the world we live in. I hear there are orphans living with you. Think about it: don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Rufus thought about what he had just said

Cloud turned around and walked back toward Rufus, "But I..."

"Come on, Cloud, think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!" Reno interrupted from outside

Cloud's face turned into something of a shocked look for a quick moment He then turned back around and started to head out the door.

"Not interested." He finally said, walking out.

"Reno!" Rufus and Rude blamed. 

Rufus couldn't help but think of the Silver hair girl.


	2. Let it Burn

**Don't Own Anything**

* * *

><p>Kadaj was in the Healin Lodge. She threw Reno and Rude to the floor as she walked by, her brothers on their own missions. Rufus looks up from where he was sitting in his wheelchair as Kadaj approached him.<p>

"Boy, do I hate lying." Kadaj finally spoke

"I apologize. This time you get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless." Rufus lied.

"Is that right?" She glared slightly.

"I swear it." Rufus continued

"…Fine. Then swear on these." She threw down the bloody ID cards of Tseng and Elena on the table.

"... Why did you do this?" Rufus responded in an angered tone.

"We need mother's power. The Reunion is coming - and we need her." Kadaj looked slightly nervous, as if she wasn't worthy to talk of her mother.

"Reunion..." Rufus watched her.

"My brother's and sister's who share Mother's cells will all assemble, and together we will all take revenge on the planet! We've already sent out the invitations - but, you know, someone has gone and hidden the guest of honor." She laughed. 

"Invitations?" Rufus was confused

"The stigma… But you know all about that, sir. Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. She does so much for us and we ... we don't even know where to find her. But what can we do? We're just remnants, really remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again! Geostigma and the Legacy aren't enough ... for a true reunion." She seemed to be hysterics.

"What do you mean?"

"But, sir! Surely you've noticed..." She looked up, laughing as tears gracing the green eyes.

Kadaj walked toward Rufus and kneeled down in front of him. She began to do something of a transformation, showing signs of Sephiroth in herself.

Rufus gasped but relaxed when the transformation stopped and Kadaj became herself.

She straitened up and looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. All of a sudden they looked at the same time, Cat-like Green meeting Human blue. She walked closer in a silent realization.

"Kadaj, you're not fully human, but you're the loveliest creature I've met." Rufus confessed, "Can't you just forget the reunion and live with me?"

Kadaj looked away, "Rufus, It's not that simple. I have to get mother, and then we can all be reunited…"

* * *

><p>Kadaj called Loz's phone.<p>

At the church Loz had gotten up from where Tifa supposedly beat him, and answered the phone.

"She's not here." He answered.

"Don't Cry, Loz…" Kadaj said over the phone.

"I'm not crying!" Loz was holding back tears.

"Listen, brother… Bring the little girl with you. Unless you need help with this little task…" She continued on the phone.

"No, I got it. I'll bring the girl." He hung up.

Loz assumed a fighting stance.

"All right. Where were we?" He threw a large row of seats at Tifa and Marlene. Tifa blocked them to stop them from harming Marlene and Loz began to beat down on Tifa.

After a while, Loz, finally having knocked Tifa out, goes over to kill her, but Marlene threw a piece of Materia at his head, distracting him. Loz noticed the Materia and headed toward Marlene.

"Cloud..." Marlene looked scared.

"Just run!" Tifa passed out.

* * *

><p>Denzel is sitting around and a young girl approached him.<p>

"You've got the stigma, too?"

Denzel stared at her and nodded.

"Come on, they're going to fix us."

She took his hand and dragged him to a truck where a bunch of kids were sitting around. Yazoo loaded them up and carried them off.

* * *

><p>Kadaj, Loz, and Marlene are at the Forgotten Capital.<p>

"Look at what brother was hiding. Powers forged in the Lifestream. With this Materia, those powers will be ours…" She let the Materia sink into her arm, smirking.


	3. Fan the Flames

**Still making a living owning nothing~**

* * *

><p>Cloud was talking to Tifa.<p>

Reno quietly entered the room, "I think she wants you to move on, man."

"Did you find them?" Tifa looked surprised.

"No, only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids." Reno looked grim."They're at their base now - the Forgotten City." Rude explained.

* * *

><p>Kadaj was giving a speech to the children, "Mother has given me a very special gift. The power to fight… against a Planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right - you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters, chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream! But, the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. It is doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!"<p>

The children were shocked by her words, but seemed to be falling for what she was saying.

"Now I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together! We will join as a family and strike back against the Planet!" She announced.

Denzel and the kids had a look of awe on their faces as they watched her.

"Do as I do.", She entered the water, emitting her will into it and turning the water black. She then drinks it.

The kids entered into the water and drank it as well, putting them under Kadaj's control.

* * *

><p>Cloud tried to turn his motorcycle around, but is then being fired upon by Loz and Yazoo.<p>

Cloud dodged and got ready for the battle.

Kadaj walked forward and signaled for the children to come out of hiding and block Cloud's way.

Cloud quickly fell off the bike to avoid hitting the children. Kadaj and the children surrounded him.

"I'm glad you could make it!" She mocked.

"I only came for the kids." Cloud watched them.

Kadaj turned to the children, "See this man? He's our big brother, but alas, in our happy flock he's what you call a "black sheep."  
>Kadaj raised her sword to strike the defenseless Cloud, but Marlene screamed out and distracts her.<p>

"Cloud!" Marlene screamed Kadaj turned around and Cloud grabs the sword.

A fight between Cloud, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo starts up.

Cloud was in trouble, until he's saved by Vincent. The red mantle swept up Cloud and his equipment and quickly got away.

* * *

><p>Cloud and Vincent are sitting by a lake.<p>

"See? I knew I'd be no help." Cloud rubbed his arm and looked to Vincent, "Vincent, what do you know about this?"

"I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's crew is doing." Vincent, moving insanely fast, quickly appeared right beside Cloud and grabbed his arm. "The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body; the body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream, that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by "intruder"?" Cloud looked curious.

"The Sephiroth Gene. Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want." Vincent continued.

"You're well informed." Cloud watched Vincent.

"Tseng and Elena - they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but well, you'll see."

"Tortured?" Cloud said with interest.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's Head."

"Then when Kadaj says she's looking for Mother..." Cloud realized.

"Heavens dark harbinger. The calamity - Jenova. If they wanted to they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Kadaj ... what is she?" Cloud looked up.

"Hm. I would rather not know…"

* * *

><p>The big monument of Meteor, in Edge, was chained together.<p>

There's a gathering of people that are ready to try to stop Loz and Yazoo from tearing it down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"How do you sickos justify this?"

Yazoo and Loz looked away from the crowd.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Yazoo looked to Loz who gives him the nod to let loose the creatures that attacked Cloud against the civilians. They run wild, pushing the crowd of people away from the monument. Loz and Yazoo now began to try to pull the monument down, but Reno and Rude arrived on the scene.

Loz and Yazoo stop and notice Reno and Rude.

"We know Mother is here." Yazoo spoke up.

"Oh yeah?" Rude sassed.

"Yeah. This, uh, thing - monument thing - Shinra made it." Loz stated

"Oh no! You're just too clever!" Reno teased sarcastically.

"Except you're wrong." Rude said.

"And wherever she is we just don't know!" Reno joked.

Reno and Rude started chuckling afterward.

"What, the peons aren't trusted?" Yazoo mentions  
>Yazoo greatly upset Reno and Rude from the comment about Rufus not trusting them with that information.<p>

Reno then attacked, "Hiyaaa!"

* * *

><p>Rufus and Kadaj stood on top of a building that looked to be under construction.<p>

"Say, Kadaj, I've got a question for you." Rufus started.

"And I've got an answer." She laughed slightly.

"You said you needed 'Jenova Cells' in order to be whole again, what did you mean by that?"

"Him. He's coming back." Kadaj finally, hesitantly, said.

"Sephiroth … the nightmare."

"So they say." Kadaj looked away.

"You mean..."

"I've never known Sephiroth. I just sense him there; it's unbearable to think Mother might want Sephiroth over me!" She started to cry slightly.

"Poor little remnant." Rufus thought he would say it in a mocking way, but it came out as true sympathy.

"It doesn't matter who she picks, you'll all meet the same end! Mother came to this Planet after a long journey to rid the cosmos from fools like you!" She was in hysterics. "But, you know as well as I do that nothing's changed since she got here. I have to change it to make her happy!"

"Heh. The nightmare returns."

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again." Kadaj looked at him.

"The Lifestream courses through our Planet back and forth across the borders of life and death. If that cycle is the very truth of life then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself. So go on - bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths. It won't matter. We'll do as life dictates and stop you every single time."

"Please, sir, is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry." She looked solemn.

"Sorry? Why, I've never had this much fun." Rufus smirked.

Kadaj's arm begins to glow and she looked toward Rufus, "Good. Then let's put an end ... to all of this." Kadaj raises her arm and throws out a type of magic.

Suddenly, the summon Bahamut-Sin, comes flying out from the sky to attack the city of Edge. The people begin to frantically run around trying not to get killed by it.

"Care to play a game while it's busy, Mr. Shinra" Kadaj looked over with seductive eyes as she walked closer to him, unzipping the leather suit she wore.

* * *

><p>Reno took notice of Bahamut-Sin and accidentally whacked Rude in the face with his rod, "Whaa? Heh… heh. Hello!"<p>

"Oh no..." Rude stepped back Reno and Rude quickly turned around and started running away.

Loz and Yazoo were quick to follow.

Reno and Rude grabbed some of the children who were still under the trance to try to save them.

Bahamut-Sin gathered energy in its mouth and flew above the monument.

"Is it after us?" Reno ran faster

"I'm not lookin'!" Rude answered

Bahamut-Sin let out a massive blast that destroyed the monument and sent out a huge shockwave.

Reno and Rude get back up from being knocked down by the shockwave, but Loz and Yazoo are right behind them.

"Are we having fun yet, huh?" Yazoo smirked

"The time of my life!" Reno yelled

Reno and Rude got up quickly and a fight began between the four.

"When are you going to call it a day?" Reno asked

"Just as soon as you give back Mother. That'll be the end of everything." Yazoo retorted back

The answer just made Reno angrier and the battle continued.

"Punks! What do you need Jenova's Head for?" Rude flipped Loz over, but Loz managed to reverse it.

"Forget about your little Reunion and get a grip!" Reno fought

"All we want is to be with Mother!" Yazoo kicked Reno in the face and sent him flying.

"Mother will know. When she gets here, she'll decide what's best." Loz stood back.

Rude got back up.

"Now, where's Mother?" Loz demanded

Suddenly, a billboard fell on top of Rude's head and knocked him back down, "Damn ... sign..."

Reno, out of nowhere, fell down on top of Rude as well.

The two tried to get back up and in the process, Reno stepped on Rude's glasses, "Mother, shmuther. It's Jenova's friggin' head!"

"Hey!" Loz shouted

"I will not have you refer to Mother that way!" Yazoo was upset

"You meanie!" Loz was close to crying

"Our apologies." Rude started "Your ma's cool. ... What the hell am I saying?" Reno ended.

Reno and Rude then quickly made a surprise attack on Loz and Yazoo.

Loz got back up and gave an incredibly hard punch that sent both Reno and Rude flying across the street.

They got back up, but they were surrounded on both sides by Loz and Yazoo.


	4. You Can't Fight Fire

**Does it look like I own FF?**

* * *

><p>Kadaj was pulling up the zipper on her leather suit, her hair out of place. She slipped on her boots and stood up.<p>

Rufus had also finished getting dressed and returned to the chair, hiding something beneath the blanket. They watched the mass destruction.

"Heh! This is too fun, sir! Any requests for the next act?" Kadaj smirked.

No longer willing to see any more of this, Rufus got up from the wheelchair again and uncovers himself, revealing that he had Jenova's Head in his Hands. "A good daughter would have known. Heh."

Kadaj screeched at him and tried to grab it.

Rufus threw the head over the side of the building. Kadaj, very upset, launched an attack at him, but Rufus dodged it quickly.

* * *

><p>Bahamut-Sin and Cloud raced toward each other with insane speed.<p>

Bahamut-Sin let out a massive blast capable of destroying the entire city. The massive ball of energy was the only thing standing in between them.

Cloud went straight through the blast and tries hard to reach Bahamut-Sin despite the pressure being put on him from the blast.

Suddenly, he sees a bright white light and a hand reaches out to help give him that last boost.

'_Ready?'_

Cloud's eyes seemed to be glowing as he stabbed Bahamut-Sin right in the head and ran along the back of him, leaving a blue trail of energy in the process.

The massive beast fells toward Edge and disintegrated into blue energy having been defeated by Cloud.

Cloud flips through the air and lands on one of the beams. He hears a large blast coming from Rufus and Kadaj's area.

* * *

><p>Kadaj let loose a blast, but Rufus quickly dodged. Rufus pulled out his gun and begins shooting, not directly at Kadaj, but still shooting.<p>

"Mother!" Kadaj was in hysterics

Reno and Rude noticed Rufus was falling and trying to shoot at Jenova's Head at the same time.

"Sir, no!" Reno and Rude shouted

Rufus shot Jenova's Head, unknowingly to Kadaj.

Kadaj grabbed the head before it hit the ground.

Tseng and Elena shot out a net to catch Rufus in.

Kadaj landed and was about to check the box to make sure it's safe, but she looks up to see an angry Cloud coming at them fast on his motorcycle.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz got on their motorcycles and quickly drove off.

Reno and Rude tried to climb a green tarp to get to where Rufus is at above.

Rufus looked slightly mournful as Kadaj drove off. She'd given him one last look back, and he saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Cloud was chasing after Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. They drove through the city and eventually onto the highway where they all start to battle; between Cloud, Loz, and Yazoo on their motorcycles. They eventually entered into a tunnel where Cloud had to take care of Loz and Yazoo. Loz and Yazoo were stuck with only one bike after Cloud sliced through the other one. One of the weapons was destroyed, too.<p>

* * *

><p>Kadaj went flying by on a different part of the road. Reno and Rude are on the exit to the tunnel with two bombs in their hands.<p>

"Hey, partner, this thing got any bite to it?" Reno held up a bomb

"Shin-Ra technology at its finest." Rude answered

"Oh, so you made this?" Reno joked

"If nothing else it's ... flashy." Rude responded

"Ooh, good." Reno smirked

"You love it, I know." Rude laughed

"Looks like today we're clocking out early." Reno faced the tunnel

Cloud practically flew out of the tunnel and right past Reno and Rude.

Reno smirks and left the bomb on the ground for Loz and Yazoo to get hit by.

A massive explosion sounds. Cloud felt the shockwave from the blast and almost lost his balance. He goes off the bridge he is on and down to where Kadaj is.

The two lock swords and go flying off the road and down an old dirt hill. Kadaj managed to stab through Cloud's left shoulder and rode off in the process.

Cloud grabbed his left sleeve and ripped it off, revealing the severity of his Geostigma, all over his arm. He rode off to go catch up with Kadaj.

* * *

><p>Kadaj was in Aerith's church.<p>

"Mother!" She looks into the box containing Jenova's head and cries out, "Mother!"

Kadaj heard Cloud just outside. Cloud pulled his motorcycle back and slammed the doors open with his front wheel. Kadaj reacted by throwing some magic at a pillar so she could get away.

Kadaj launched another attack at Cloud that knocked him off his motorcycle.  
>She laughed.<p>

Cloud, now off of his motorcycle, was going to suffer another attack from his Geostigma. But, suddenly, water came splashing out of the church's ground.

As it rains, Cloud's Geostigma is cured. Kadaj is hurt by the rain, and she drives off. A single drop hits the water.

'_Let's go, Cloud.'_

Cloud arrived at the ruins of Midgar. He grabbed his sword and looked up toward Kadaj who was on higher ground.

"Brother! I'm with her at last." Kadaj was slightly crying

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Mother's going to tell me." She smiled

"I guess a remnant wouldn't really know."

Kadaj looked down toward the box and then back up at Cloud as her anger grew.

"So what if I'm a puppet?" Blue energy surrounded Kadaj's hands as she got ready to throw a blast at Cloud, "Once upon a time ... you were too!" Kadaj launched the blue energy around her hand at Cloud. The two began a fierce battle over the ruins of Midgar.

Cloud eventually defeated Kadaj. He looked down on her hanging on to a ledge with only one hand.

Kadaj threw the box at Cloud to distract him. Kadaj then jumped from the ledge and went to grab the box and the contents inside.

"My Reunion... Bet you're dying to watch..." Kadaj fell and shoved the contents of the box into herself. Cloud jumped off the ledge and went after her.

Kadaj landed, but was not the same person as before. The nightmare, Sephiroth, was back.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth blocked Cloud's attack with his Masamune, "Good to see you, Cloud."<p>

He knocked Cloud away, back to the top of the buildings they were on. Sephiroth jumped on a higher building and looked down at Cloud.

"Your Geostigma is gone? That's too bad."

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud shouted

"The last thoughts of Geostigma are dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet - choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel - just as my mother did before long ago." Sephiroth lifted his hand into the sky and it turned pitch black. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future."

"What about this planet?"

"Well, that's up to you, Cloud." Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud and Sephiroth flew toward each other and began an absolutely epic battle.

A Black Lifestream was coming down to take over the cities of Midgar and Edge.

Marlene heard a drop of water, "Is it her?"

Cloud and Sephiroth were in the middle of the darkness battling fiercely.

Sephiroth disappeared and then reappeared to the side of Cloud and knocked him into an old building. The two continued the fight and eventually locked swords.

"Where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud Grunted

Both of them came out of the building and onto another. They continued their fight, with Sephiroth having the upper hand. Sephiroth jumped into the air and continued flying up, mocking Cloud in the process.

"I thought of a wonderful present for you." Sephiroth slashed a large piece of falling debris in half with his sword to try to hit Cloud. Cloud slashed right through it and continued on after Sephiroth.

"Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth knocked Cloud down, but Cloud managed to stab his sword into the side the building to serve as a platform to stand on. Sephiroth hovered above Cloud.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness."

The entire top of the building suddenly began to fall toward the both of them. Sephiroth sliced through it effortlessly. Cloud removed one part of his sword and used both to slice cleanly through the massive debris.

Sephiroth then came out from behind some of it and knocked Cloud down onto one of the falling pieces. The two began to exchange blows on the falling ground.

Cloud eventually jumped off and headed up to another piece of ruined building. He got to the top and then fell to one knee. Suddenly, Sephiroth caught up and tried to slash at him, but Cloud avoided him.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud back against a wall and stabbed him in his right shoulder, "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Memories flashed through Cloud's mind. Angered, he grabbed Sephiroth's sword out of his shoulder and stood up, "I pity you. You just don't get it at all."

"Heh." Sephiroth ran towards Cloud and tried to attack, but his attack was blocked. He jumped off of a wall and hovered in the air.

Cloud leapt into the air as well, "There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Cloud then pulled his sword back and flung it forward, allowing all of his blades to come out and surround Sephiroth. Moving fast enough to leave golden after glows, he defeated Sephiroth." Stay where you belong ... in my memories."

"I will ... never be a memory." A black wing covered Sephiroth and Kadaj returned. She tried to give an attack, but just landed in Cloud's arms with her sword gone.

"Bro… ther…" She started to cry

"_Kadaj?"_

"Huh?" Kadaj looked up

A familiar rain began to fall.

"_You have to hang on. Not just for you… but for the sake of others…"_

"Mother is that you?" Kadaj sighed happily.

"_You need to come with me, to talk, if you're ready."_

Kadaj reached toward the sky and slowly seemed to disintegrate.

* * *

><p>The rain that fell began to cure the people's Geostigma.<p>

All of the Turks surrounded Rufus in his wheelchair. His Geostigma was cured, but he cried. He seemed to hear a voice in his head that caused him to say their next location.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! We rock!" Yuffie chirped<p>

"See, what did I tell you fools!" Barret shouted

"That's my boy, Cloud! You're the chips and gravy!" Cait Sith yelled

"Just a little pushing is what he needs. That's all!" Tifa smiled

"Y'all calm down. Hold on to your britches." Cid directed

Tifa looked up to notice a water drop, "Somehow ... I knew you were there. Thank you." Tifa looked out the window at Cloud.

* * *

><p>Cloud is looking up at the sky and he closed his eyes, letting the rain hit his face.<p>

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. The bullet went through Cloud's back and he fell to the ground on one knee.

"Ugh. We'll go ... together." Yazoo dropped the gun he used to shoot Cloud.

"Together ... we'll play." Loz groaned.

Cloud got up, grabbed his sword, and then turned around and ran towards Loz and Yazoo. With the Materia in their arms, they launched an attack at Cloud. A massive blast occurred.

Everyone looks toward the sound of the blast.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted


	5. Matches and Kindling

**I'm really sorry for the increddibly long and unannounced hiatus. So here, have a small update**

* * *

><p>"Kadaj…"<p>

"Mother?" her voice cracked.

"No, I'm not. But there is something very important." Aerith spoke with a gentle tone.

"Where is she?" Kadaj suddenly fought against the gentle grip on her arms.

She was suddenly shushed, "You're okay now" Zack whispered.

"You are okay now, just relax so we can talk" Aerith soothed. "You've been through so much haven't you? But you're okay now, and you're going back"

"I-I am?" Kadaj questioned skeptically.

"You need to be there for him, for them" Aerith continued.

"Your place is there, with people who love you, who will love them" Zack added.

"Who is 'them'?"

"Your children, of course" Aerith smiled.

"What?"

"You're going to be a mother, Kadaj" Aerith revealed

"And they need you" Zack inserted

"Come on" Aerith held out her hand.

* * *

><p>Cloud floats in the water as children surrounded him. He woke with a start before looking over and seeing his friends, "I'm back."<p>

Red XIII moved forward, " There are still children with the stigma."

" Yeah." Cloud moved through the water and motioned for Denzel to come into the water.

" Hey, let's get you fixed up." Tifa told Denzel.

" Come on. I'm here." Cloud smiled.

" It's okay." Tifa input.

Denzel nodded and walked into the water.

Cloud dropped water over Denzel's head, curing his Geostigma.

Denzel turned to Tifa and laughed.

Everyone cheered and jumped into the water, laughing and smiling. Cloud looked around more and noticed Rufus Shinra and the Turks standing there.

Cloud looked up and noticed Aerith kneeling in front of one of the children. He sees herget up and walk toward the entrance of the church, where two silhouettes stood waiting in the light.

Aerith looked at Cloud before leaving. "You see? Everything's all right." Aerith turned back and walked into the white light. Zack waved goodbye and followed her into the light, leaving one last person there.

Rufus stepped forward as the silhouette began walking closer. Cloud could see her face and backed up slightly, pulling attention to Kadaj as she walked down the aisle. Her eyes were no longer slitted, they were normal. With a sharp thought, Cloud realized she was human.


End file.
